<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>NOT FORGOTTEN by M_Mirajade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942035">NOT FORGOTTEN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Mirajade/pseuds/M_Mirajade'>M_Mirajade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ashe Le Origini, Ashe Origin Story, Ashe/MCcree Bromance, Bromance, Deadlock Gang, Deadlock Jesse McCree, Memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Mirajade/pseuds/M_Mirajade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esistono ricordi che si marchiano nella mente ma rimangono silenti, in Ashe sembrano fremere costantemente.</p><p>[Nightmare - Halsey]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>NOT FORGOTTEN</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <em>"Come on, little lady, give us a smile"<br/>
No, I ain't got nothin' to smile about</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p><br/>
<strong>Molte cose Elizabeth non avrebbe dimenticato.</strong><br/>
Schiena dritta, sguardo alto, spalle larghe, gomiti fuori dal tavolo.<br/>
Suo padre preferisce guardare la compostezza dei suoi movimenti piuttosto che rivolgerle una singola parola di affetto.<br/>
Lui appunta la carne solo subito dopo aver ingoiato il boccone precedente, porta il pezzo alla bocca lentamente, mastica frenetico, afferra il tovagliolo, pulisce le labbra, un sorso di vino e ricomincia da capo.<br/>
La riguarda e –Non incassare la testa nel petto- addenta un altro boccone.<br/>
Sua madre non parla, non lo fa quasi mai a tavola se non per chiedere qualcosa a B.O.B, preferisce intimarle ordini con gli occhi.<br/>
Schiena dritta, sguardo alto, spalle, gomiti fuori dal tavolo.<br/>
Sceglie di non mangiare.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="u"> I've had the rug pulled beneath my feet</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<strong>Molte cose Elizabeth non avrebbe dimenticato.</strong><br/>
Sangue e moccio schizza fuori dalle narici di quell’insulso ragazzino.<br/>
Le nocche di Elizabeth fremono, assesta un altro colpo e le si bagnano di lacrime.<br/>
Quell’idiota piange.<br/>
Accanto a lui la sua vittima precedente.<br/>
-Hai bisogno dell’aiuto di paparino?- gli urla sul volto citando le sue parole.<br/>
Assesta un altro colpo, violento e preciso.<br/>
Lo stesso che avrebbe voluto rifilare a B.O.B quando si era presentato nell’ufficio del preside al fianco di genitori urlanti.<br/>
-Dove sono?- aveva chiesto al suo maggiordomo, come se potesse rispondergli.<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
<strong>Molte cose Elizabeth non avrebbe dimenticato.</strong><br/>
La fionda spara un altro dardo: una pietra contro bicchieri di cristallo.<br/>
B.O.B ne sostituisce i cocci con un altro, brillante e lindo riflette il sole della giornata.<br/>
Le brucia la pelle.<br/>
Flette il braccio destro pronta a sfoderare un altro colpo; sente i passi di suo padre.<br/>
Veloci, pesanti….è furioso.<br/>
Qualcosa la colpisce dritto sul volto, una piccola busta che ben conosce.<br/>
-Sei una vergogna per questa famiglia, una fallita-<br/>
Eppure lei non prova risentimento.<br/>
<em><s>Ignorami adesso.</s></em><br/>
Era solo per provare.<br/>
“Fottuto stronzo” pensa mentre l’uomo si allontana… come ha sempre fatto.<br/>
-Venti- dice rivolgendosi al suo maggiordomo –Non sapevo potesse rivolgermi così tante parole in un anno- carica la fionda e colpisce.<br/>
Il sole non brucia più.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <em>I got no one to smile for, I waited a while for<br/>
A moment to say I don't owe you a goddamn thing</em>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<strong>Molte cose Elizabeth non avrebbe dimenticato.</strong><br/>
Ride mentre chiede un altro bicchiere.<br/>
E' brilla.<br/>
Arrivata quell’ora quel bar sapeva emanare la stessa aria di un bordello, si diceva. Le donne che vi erano dentro sembrano le stesse con cui suo padre ama divertirsi.<br/>
Al solo pensiero di quell’uomo il bicchiere che beve sembra più amaro del solito.<br/>
-Ehi vacci piano, dolcezza- sente e le si contorce il volto in una smorfia infastidita se non disgustata.<br/>
In un attimo si ritrova con un coltello alle mani –da collezione, impugnatura in avorio fossile, rubato personalmente dallo studio di suo padre- puntato alla gola di quel povero bastardo.<br/>
Lui non trema, alza un sopracciglio.<br/>
Era pietà quella che vedeva?<br/>
-Che cazzo vuoi?- dice<br/>
-Jesse Mccree- si presenta togliendosi il cappello.<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
<strong>Molte cose Elizabeth non avrebbe dimenticato.</strong><br/>
Stringe la presa sulla sua pistola, intorno a lei urla di euforia.<br/>
Percepisce Mccree accanto a lei, quel cowboy, complice dello spettacolo a cui avrebbe dato vita.<br/>
“Un gioco” le aveva detto.<br/>
Un classico obbiettivo: sconfiggere la squadre avversarie.<br/>
-FATEGLI SALTARE LA TESTA!- sente<br/>
Cinque punti gli omnic, quindici le teste di cazzo componenti delle altre squadre. Facile pensa.<br/>
-Colpiscili in testa, partner- le dice Jesse –Più sono morti più loro sono contenti- e si riferisce al pubblico dietro le transenne; mazzette di soldi nelle mani ed espressione iniettata di sangue.<br/>
Ricchi facoltosi e poveri senza più nulla da scommettere.<br/>
-Lo so, cowboy-<br/>
Sangue tra le sue dita. Pioggia attraverso i vestiti.<br/>
Al via ogni suo sparo sembra mutarsi nell’ urlo di gioia di chi aveva puntato su di lei.<br/>
Un solo sparo fu diverso: sirene delle polizia.<br/>
 <br/>
Flash violento sul volto e B.O.B era lì che l’aspettava fuori dalla stazione degli sbirri.<br/>
Quella notte non sarebbe tornata a casa.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="u">I've tasted blood and it is sweet</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> <br/>
<br/>
<strong>Molte cose Ashe non avrebbe dimenticato.</strong><br/>
I Deadlock.<br/>
Una massa di assassini che la riconoscono come <em>Boss</em>.<br/>
Che si piegano al suo volere come carta al fuoco.<br/>
Non aveva immaginato che il potere potesse essere così appagante.<br/>
L’avrebbero GUARDATA, ASCOLTATA.<br/>
<em><s>Ignorami adesso</s></em><br/>
Spara un colpo al tetto di quella baracca. Si voltano verso di lei, spaventati.<br/>
Ride e ridono tutti.<br/>
La sua famiglia.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Jesse sorride seduto malamente ad una sedia abbassandosi il capello sul volto.<br/>
Ricorda ancora la ragazza distrutta, brilla in quel bar.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Cause kindness is weakness, or worse, you're complacent<br/>
...<br/>
I'm tired and angry, but somebody should be</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> <br/>
<br/>
<strong>Molte cose Ashe non avrebbe dimenticato.</strong><br/>
Birra a fiotti, denaro e polvere da sparo, prostitute impegnate a soddisfare i piaceri della sua gang.<br/>
Il miglior compleanno di sempre.<br/>
-AL BOSS!- dicono bevendo –AL BOSS!!-<br/>
Jesse che la porta sul tetto di quella baracca, le porge quella che sembra una foto: loro due e una partita a carte. Sorride, quasi prova affetto.<br/>
-Non ti facevo così sentimentale Jesse-<br/>
-Solo per il mio Boss- si posiziona comodo su una tegola, fuma il suo sigaro. Tabacco fermentato.<br/>
-Posso chiederti un favore?- gli ruba il sigaro dalle labbra, tira a lungo –Baciami- sparge il fumo<br/>
Mccre la guarda stranito –Cosa?- riprende possesso del sigaro.<br/>
-Non ho mai baciato nessuno-<br/>
-Bacia B.O.B-<br/>
-Non dire cazzate Jesse- gli dice piccata –Sei l’unico di cui mi fido e l’ultimo al mondo che scoperei-<br/>
-Beh non sai cosa ti perdi-<br/>
-Hai capito cosa intendo, idiota-<br/>
Jesse sbuffa, ride, spinge le labbra su quelle del suo boss lentamente ne assapora ogni sfumatura: dal tabacco, alla birra, al lucidalabbra caramellato.<br/>
Quando si allontana Ashe non era mutata di una virgola: sguardo annoiato, quasi divertito.<br/>
-E io che speravo di meglio- dice.<br/>
Ridono.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="u"> I keep a record of the wreckage of my life</span>
    </em>
  </p>
</div><p> <br/>
<br/>
<strong>Molte cose Ashe non avrebbe dimenticato.</strong><br/>
La gang trema.<br/>
“Ci sono delle persone innocenti” aveva appena urlato il cowboy -il suo braccio destro- dopo aver espresso dissenso in quello che era il suo piano.<br/>
Una mano sulla revolver ancora infoderata.<br/>
Ma <em>il boss</em> è più veloce: la vipera sostenuta con un braccio contro la fronte di Jesse.<br/>
Il cowboy lancia la cicca di un sigaro amaro sul pavimento, una mano tremante sull’impugnatura.<br/>
-Non me ne frega un cazzo dei tuoi sensi di colpa Mccree- gli dice –Il colpo si fa, me ne fotto di chi muore o vive-<br/>
<em><s>Ignorami adesso</s></em><br/>
<em><s>-</s></em>Ti prenderanno e marcirai in galera- Mccree la stava implorando? No… nei suoi occhi era pietà quella che vedeva. DI NUOVO.<br/>
<em><s>Fottiti</s>. Ma non vorrebbe pensarlo.</em><br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
<strong>Molte cose Ashe non avrebbe dimenticato.</strong><br/>
Jesse Mccree che conficca un proiettile nel petto di un membro di Overwatch.<br/>
-Scappa- le dice –Scappa prima che ti prendano. Li tengo occupati-<br/>
E non sa dire con chiarezza cosa ma qualcosa si era rotto, lì dove batte il cuore.<br/>
-Col cazzo, non ti lascio qui- ed è una richiesta disperata… una supplica.<br/>
Sta forse piangendo?<br/>
Lui sorride triste –Non ti facevo così sentimentale, boss- e alza lo sguardo su B.O.B intimandogli qualcosa.<br/>
 <br/>
Viene portata via dall’omnic.<br/>
La figura del cowboy svanisce tra le lacrime –JESSEE!!- urla.<br/>
Soffoca dentro.<br/>
Non lo aveva mai visto come la sua unica famiglia fino ad allora.<br/>
 <br/>
<br/>
<strong>Molte cose Ashe non avrebbe dimenticato.</strong><br/>
Il tradimento.<br/>
Quello viene pagato con la morte, ed è quello che Mccree merita.<br/>
Accartoccia la foto nelle sue mani, sembra portare il suo odore.<br/>
Gli avrebbe conficcato un proiettile in gola, lasciandolo morire soffocato nel suo sangue.<br/>
Forse avrebbe pianto, forse no.<br/>
Forse gli avrebbe tenuto il capo tra le mani, accarezzato i capelli mentre spirava o forse no.<br/>
Carica la vipera, fuma un sigaro che porta il suo sapore.<br/>
Spera di <s>non</s> trovarlo.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="u">I've trusted lies and trusted men<br/>
Broke down and put myself back together again</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span class="u">
        <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqBHCM4y1Cw">(</a>
      </span>
    </em>
    <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqBHCM4y1Cw">
      <span class="u"></span>
      <em>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqBHCM4y1Cw)</em>
    </a>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>